


Love Story Told

by Purselover2



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Apollo tells his daughter the story of how he came to love her mother.





	Love Story Told

“Hi dad. I was wondering if I could come with you on your trip to the Agro ship?” 18 year old Safron asked as she ran up along side her father. 

“You’re up early. Did you tell your mother where you were going?” Apollo asked his youngest child. 

“Yes. And she said it was ok with her if you didn’t care.” She smiled at him. “Please? I promise I won’t get in the way.” 

“I never could resist that smile. You and your mother both know how to use your smiles to your advantage.” Apollo shook his head. He wondered sometimes why he even entertained the idea of denying his wife and daughter anything. All they had to do was smile at him and he gave in. 

Safron’s smile grew even bigger. “So it worked? I can come?”

“Yes it worked. Now get on board while I finish the pre flight checks.” Apollo shook his head as she raced on board. “She never slows down. Ever. Been like that since she was born. Her mother swears she was born running.”

The shuttle bay attendant nodded. “My wife is expecting our first. Next month.”

“Well then let’s get these checks over with and I’ll tell the chief to let you off duty so you can head back and spend some time with your wife.” Apollo clapped him on the shoulder.

“Yes Sir Commander. Thank you sir.”

Once the checks were completed and shuttle was on its way Apollo turned to his daughter. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” 

“How did you know I wanted to talk about something?”

“Call it father’s intuition.” He smiles at her. 

“Well I was wondering.......I mean I want to know how you and Mom fell in love.” She blurted out. 

“Well now. That is not what I was expecting.” He let out a deep sigh. “Why do you want to know?”

“No reason in particular. I would just like to know.” She avoided his look. 

“Alright. Well I can’t speak for your mother, but I can tell you that the first time I saw her was on a display in your grandfathers quarters on the Pegasus. I thought she was pretty. But as you know I’d lost Boxey’s mother and I wasn’t looking to put myself into another relationship any time soon.” Apollo smiled at the memory of Serena. He still missed her but over time the ache in his heart had been replaced by the love and family he and Sheba had made. “So we met in person a little while after that and she was even prettier than her picture. But we started off on the wrong foot and there was a lot of tension between us over our fathers. During one mission her viper was shot and I swear my heart stopped. But I played it off that it was just concern over a member of my squadron. When the Pegasus disappeared and your grandfather Cane with it, your grandfather Adama welcomed your mom into the Galactica family. She joined blue squadron along with your Uncle Bojay. 

“Uncle Starbuck told me once that you went out of your way to ignore Mom and keep her at a distance.”

“Yeah. I’m not proud of that. But like I said. I wasn’t going start another relationship and risk loosing them again. Especially not with a fellow warrior. We both risked our lives every day and I just couldn’t do it.”

“What made you change your mind and realize that you loved her?”

Apollo smiled at his daughter. “Good old fashioned jealousy.”

“You? Jealous?” She smiled. “I’m not sure I can imagine that.”

“Well I was. Remember reading in your history texts about Count Eblis?” Apollo frowned at the memories his name stirred up. 

“Yes. But what does he have to do with Mom?” She was confused. 

“Well the count had taken a liking to your mom and she fell under his spell. He used her feelings and worry about her father against her. I didn’t like it and once I figured out what he was there was an incident on the planet where we found him. He was going to kill your mom and I got in the way. Eblis disappeared and I made a vow to myself from then on to start treating your mom different. To not exclude her. I still wasn’t ready to admit my feelings to anyone myself most of all.”

Safron shook her head. “But how could Mom have fallen for that? For his tricks?”

“I’m not going to answer for her. That’s for her to tell you.” Apollo touched her hair. “But I can tell you the rest of my story.”

“I’d like that. A lot.” She smiled. 

“Ok. Well, like I said. I started including her. One night she and I went on a double date with your Uncle Starbuck and Aunt Cassie. It was a perfect evening. I think that night when she smiled at me I realized I was in love with her. But a mission came up and she cornered me on why I was always risking myself. She confronted me about my feelings for her and hers for me. Then she kissed me...” Apollo smiled at the memory. 

“Wait. Mom kissed you first??” Safron couldn’t believe her mother would be that forward. 

“That she did.” Apollo laughed at the look on her face. “Come on now. Parents are human too you know. So anyway. She kissed me, I went on the mission, came back and took her told the Rising Star for dinner. I confessed my feelings and we committed to each other that night. Eventually we were sealed, she adopted Boxey and eventually we had you.” 

“Are you glad you finally gave in to your feelings?”

“Always. I’ve never regretted my life. Not any aspect of it.” Apollo reassured her. 

Later that night Sheba was in their bedroom when Apollo came in. Without saying anything he came up behind her, turned her around and kissed her passionately. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” She touched his face. 

“I had a long talk with our daughter today about how I fell in love with you. And it made me remember how very glad I am that we met and that you love me. Sheba thank you for the incredible life we have. I love you.” He kissed her again.


End file.
